


SuperWhoAvengeLock: High School AU

by tiptoeingwayfinder



Series: SuperWhoAvengeLock High School AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoeingwayfinder/pseuds/tiptoeingwayfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part will consist of all the characters and the way I use them in different parts of this AU adventure. Then we'll move on to part one: Sammy's first day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperWhoAvengeLock: High School AU

Supernatural:

Dean-Typical Dean. Loose cannon cop on the edge who doesn’t play by the rules. Gets around with all the girls but it actually deeply in love with Castiel, and he drinks to forget about it.

Sammy-Freshman, shy, lonely except for Dean, but finds friendship with a senior named Bruce Banner. He sees things and listens more than talks. He is involved in English class, and writes often. However, it’s hard for him to stay away 

Castiel-Choral prodigy, goody-two shoes, does not date but fancies one Dean Winchester, and is lifelong friends with the ever troublesome Doctor. The Doctor is always getting into things, but he helps Cas when Dean makes fun of him for being such a goody-two shoes.

Chuck-Guidance Counselor, but hates talking to the kids. Stays locked in his office and does not interact with students unless he is the one to call them down.

Adam-Freshman alongside Sammy, outwardly less liked by Dean than Sam but secretly Dean loves them both. He is friends with Rory and his girlfriend Amy, and as he just moved in he’s not quite certain what to do with himself.

Bobby-Mr. Singer, the shop teacher.

Doctor Who:

The Doctor-He is an occasional troublemaker who is friends with everyone and, while he resolves other people’s issues, he has a very hard time with resolving his own. His closest friends are Amy and Rory, and while he just got over a bad breakup with Rose, who left him for Loki, he rather fancies a mysterious girl named River.

Amy-The Doctor and River are her best friends, she is dating Rory. She’s brilliant in the language department and she has no enemies, aside from the notorious Irene Adler who had her eye on Rory for a while.

Rory-Deeply in love with Amy, his best mates are The Doctor and Adam. He is patient and dedicated, which is why his specialty lies in the medical field. He’s very interested in math and science.

River-Mysterious, clever girl who loves theatrics and writing. She has feelings for The Doctor, but she has a complicated past and she’s not quite sure where her future is going. She loves Amy and Rory, but many people aren’t hugs fans of her because she is witty and sarcastic, especially Rose Tyler.

Jack-Class flirt, can’t even say hello without gaining a new love interest. Loves to sing, duets often with Castiel. Free-spirited and just wants to have fun through high school, all the teachers can’t help but love him, so he gets away with everything.

Donna-The Doctor’s lifelong friend and honest consultant. Close friends with Molly Hooper and Steve Rogers. She loves fashion and the finer things in life, but she holds dearest to her heart the people she loves.

Sherlock:

Sherlock-Top of the class intelligent. Tony Stark is not his biggest fan as they often compete for the limelight as far as intelligence goes. No one can hide anything from Sherlock, except Irene. Sherlock has some sexuality confusion as he bounces back and forth between affections for Irene Adler and John Watson.

John-Charming young man, preparing to enter into the Army. He loves anatomical science and wants to be a medic. He is hopeful and kind, and he is close friends with Sherlock and Bruce Banner. He also takes Sam and Adam under his wing and helps them fit in in a new place.

Molly-Average intelligence, but huge heart. She would do anything for Sherlock or her love interest Bruce. She is somewhat shy but once you get her talking there’s no need to speak. She enjoys chemistry and plans to be a chemist.

Moriarty-The notorious school bully who goes unnoticed because of his cunning, in addition to cleverness and attractiveness. He doesn’t try to hide it but the assistant principal, Mr. Lestrade, can never prove anything against him so he can never be punish Moriarty.

Irene-Female class flirt. She has had every boy in the school wrapped around her finger at one point or another, except for Castiel, Steve, The Doctor, and the younger boys. She is close friends with Natasha and they complete each other, brawn and brains, with both of them having a fair amount of sexiness.

Avengers:

Bruce Banner-Calm, quiet scientist, head of the environmental club and religiously practicing Buddhist.

Tony Stark-Scientist, fan of working with robots on the side. Big-headed jock, plays basketball but isn’t liked by his teammates as he never gives them the chance to play.

Loki Laufeyson-Class troll, does what he wants and doesn’t care who it hurts because he puts on an innocent face and says he’s sorry later, and all is forgiven. He plays baseball, because it’s a sport in which he can steal and doesn’t have to ask forgiveness later. Adopted brother of Thor, for whom he has mixed feelings.

Thor Odinson-Quarterback of the football team, loved by all the girls and teachers, especially his father. He has many friends and few enemies, with the exception of Jim Moriarty and Tony Stark. Not exceptionally bright, but strong, dedicated, and a talented athlete.

Clint Barton-Competitive archer, runs lights and sound for the theatre. He is in love with Natasha, but is very quiet about it and keeps his thoughts to himself. He is friends with Bruce Banner, and gets along unusually well with Dean.

Natasha Romanov-Very street smart, doesn’t participate a whole lot in school because she’s lost in her mind. Assists Nick Fury in covert ways when he needs her. No one knows it’s her, except for, of course, Clint. She is mostly cohorts with Irene Adler.

Steve Rogers-All-American, Running Back of the football team, star of the baseball team and player on the basketball team, butts heads on occasion with Tony Stark but actually really likes the guy. History buff.

Phil Coulson-Teacher’s pet, assists Nick Fury and does his best at everything. Very organized, leader of the student counsel and president of his class. Idolizes Steve Rogers and does his beset to emulate him, but really just wants to be friends.

Mr. Fury-Principal, strictly BAMF and has a special soft spot for Phil Coulson and Castiel, but takes no shit from Dean Winchester or Loki.


End file.
